Nameless Titan
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: What if our favorite Namae no Nai was in Jump City when the Titans were formed? What if he knew their leader by mutual friendship/comradship (sp?) Find out on Nameless Titans! Pairings are Kiactu/Starfire/Raven/maybe more Robin/Batgirl(Barbara Gordon) Cyborg/Sara Beast Boy/OC Naruto and Kurama show up in the first chapter and on but are not main part of cast.
1. Forging Bonds

**CHAPTER ONE: TEAM OF TITANS AND THE HOLDER OF A TITAN**

Prince: Well, my attempt at a Teen Titans fic. Did you know that I originally planned for Raven to be part of the KoPs? I mean, she had a prophecy that had been placed upon her without her consent (or with . . . in Percy's case), she was under the age of eighteen (being about a year or two under it), and . . . that's about all I can think of. Oh wait! She has (or had) a dark side that threatened to come out at her weakest moments (You know, like Naruto and Kurama, Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo, Sora and Anti-Sora, and Aang and the Avatar State). But she will not be made into a KoP as she will be paired with Kiactu. I'm not saying that she doesn't know how to fight, but it would be pointless if the person you're trying your best to keep out of harm's way ends up fighting by your side. **Prince of the Forgotten does not own Teen Titans nor does he own the two Naruto characters used.**

Kiactu: The pairings are listed as below.

Kiactu/Very Small Harem of Six Girls

Starfire

Jinx

Raven

Honeybee

Terra

Crystal

Robin/Batgirl

Beast Boy/Flamebird

Cyborg/Sara

Miss Martian

Prince: That seems like a good enough pairing. I'm trying to decide what Kiactu's alter-ego name should be. I was thinking of a name from a Marvel character just to peeve most of you fic-less reviewers out there. But that wouldn't be fair to the nice ones out there. How about . . . Mad Titan?

Kiactu: Naruto and Kurama will stay in their inactive forms until the end of the series. They will not be given their bodies and will only be used in their weapon forms (Whirl Shadow and Fox King respectively).

**CHAPTER START**

It was a stormy night in Jump City as a young man stood on top of a building overlooking the city. "This city . . ." he said as he looked on, "It just oozes injustice." He shivered at the chills in the air before looking down. That was when a gigantic orange bangle on his wrist lit up and he held it closer to his face. "I felt a negative emotion coming from over there," another male voice called out. "Thanks, Naruto."

"**Hmph,**" a dark voice snorted. "**I'm the one who sensed it first.**"

"Then why didn't you say anything?" the boy asked. "**Because you're supposed to be able to sense it also. Isn't that right, Kiactu-brat?**" Kiactu's eyebrow twitched and he struck the dark crimson bangle on his right wrist. Unfortunately, it was made out of something like steel. "OW!" Snickering could be heard as Kiactu tried his best to ease his pained hand. "Wait until you two are back in your original bodies . . . er . . . body . . . Whatever the hell it is."

That was when a green streak of light flew through the air. "Should we go investigate?"

"HELLS YEAH!"

"**Hmph.**"

"Be indifferent all you want, Kurama," Kiactu said to the bracelet on his right wrist. "We're going to have to fight just to survive here." He jumped from roof to roof before coming upon the sight of a beautiful girl with tangerine skin and red hair. She had a sort of headdress on as well as a black outfit with metal bands covering up her torso and what seemed to be a pair of handcuffs that looked strange to Kiactu, as if alien. "You'd think with all the aliens in my life I would've been able to tell that she's one too. Nobody has a spray-on tan like that here and those who do are always a bit darker than that."

"Should we really be speaking up here or helping Robin fight the girl?" Naruto asked. "Huh? Dick-kun is here?" Kiactu looked over to see a boy dressed in bright colors of green under a black cape with yellow trim. On the boy's face was a black mask that covered up the boy's eyelids and had glass plating that covered his eyes. "Hey! It is Dick-kun!" He jumped off the building before freefalling to the ground, righting himself before impact. "Ohayo, Robin!"

"Kiactu! What the hell are you doing here?" Robin asked as he dodged the girl's attack. "Oh, you know, on my break from my interdimensional travels. How 'bout you? He let you off the leash for a while?" A grimace hit the boy's face before the intended punch was supposed to, but Kiactu grabbed the attack as if it was nothing. "Excuse me, but can you allow us this conversation without splattering our brains?" The girl struggled before yelling in a language that only confirmed Kiactu's question about her heritage. Kiactu sighed.

"Your excessive strength only surprises me more," Robin commented. "What? Can't old sparring buddies just be able to fight?" Robin grimaced. "You were never my sparring partner. You were _his_." Kiactu could tell that it wasn't a good topic for him. "He treated you like you're a kid and you decided to branch off from your trainer, didn't you?" he deadpanned. Robin was shocked at the accusation. "O-Of course not."

Kiactu sighed and used his free hand to rub his temple. "Yes it is; I can see it written all over your face." He looked the boy in the eye . . . well, partially as Kiactu had a mask that covered his entire face and Robin had one that only partially covered _his_ ocular area. Kiactu pushed the girl back with ease before turning his full attention on Robin. "You know there are some things that he still has to teach you, right?" Robin said nothing and the girl tried her best to attack Kiactu from behind. The boy just dodged before donkey-kicking her up into the air.

He then appeared over her in her line of sight and noticed her green glowing eyes. He could feel that she was confused and scoffed before stopping himself from attacking. "You had her!" Robin yelled. "Why did you just let her go?"

"Robin," Kiactu said with all joy gone from his voice, "the girl doesn't know what to do. She's stranded on an alien planet with no way home." Robin stopped talking before noticing that she was about to come in for another charge. Kiactu crouched as a way to protect Robin before watching as a green goat just headbutted the girl away from the two. The goat transformed into a boy with elven ears and green skin wearing a purple and grey mask that matched a black and purple jumpsuit. "Beast Boy, reporting for duty, sirs."

"Please don't call me sir," Kiactu answered. "It makes me feel old."

"You are old! You're the very definition of old!"

". . . Did your bracelet just talk?"

". . . No . . ." Robin recognized the voice. "Yo, Naruto!"

"What's up, Robin! Haven't seen you in a while!" Kiactu slammed the hand that held Kurama's bangle on his wrist on his face in a facepalm. "Dammit, Naruto, you were supposed to act like an inanimate object this time . . . and any other time you were introduced to someone in your bracelet form unless we're in private!"

"**Baka**," Kurama went out and said it. "Since the cat is out of the bag, Robin . . . Yes, Naruto and Kurama are in bangle form on my wrists. And yes, if he knew about it, there would be a big tussle back in Gotham City, where I'm sure I would beat his ass but still." That was when Robin pointed towards the alien girl as she threw a bus at the trio. A fourth person caught it in a flash and was dragged across the road before coming to a stop and dropping the bus. "Yo! Who's messing up my neighborhood?" he yelled in what Kiactu could tell was a Chicagoan accent.

"She started it," Beast Boy pointed out. The girl then slammed her hands into the ground, breaking the covering to her cuffs so she could point her fists at the four. She then began to fire off green energy that nearly hit Kiactu and the others. Thanks to Kiactu's right bangle transforming into a giant cleaver and blocking the explosions as they kept impacting against the blade, smoke covered their next move. Which was to dodge each of the bolts that were fired at them in tandem.

She randomly shot bolts everywhere, not missing a single target in her sight. What she didn't know was that the four had sought refuge behind a bus. "She's going to tear up the neighborhood!" the black man voiced. "No she isn't," Robin responded. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"What made you so serious now?" Kiactu asked. "When you worked with him, you were a smile a minute. I remember that young boy who saw everything in a new light." Robin chose to ignore him and just watched the girl rest. "I think she's calmed down now," he said. "Kiactu, can you see if you can restrain her?" Kiactu simply nodded before letting his shadow stretch, surprising both Cyborg (**AN: Fuck it, I'm just going to go ahead and name him.**) and Beast Boy. It began to rush towards the girl before becoming rising up out of the ground and wrapping around her.

The shadow morphed into a duplicate copy of Kiactu's silhouette with white eyes and no other facial features. "_Stop,_" it ordered in a raspy equivalent of Kiactu's voice. "_I just want to talk with you._" She tried her best to attack, but couldn't match his strength. That didn't mean that she couldn't outwit his shadow and shot a barrage of the bolts at the ground, rocking the ground and making Kiactu's shadow lose its balance. "_Damn._" And like that, it was dispersed, reappearing in its original shape underneath his foot.

"So . . . Go?" Beast Boy asked. Robin reaffirmed that theory and the four rushed to attack her when a gigantic black two-dimensional raven stopped their path. A fifth person, this one female, appeared out of the shadows right next to Kiactu. To his credit he didn't jump like Beast Boy did. "Maybe . . . fighting her isn't the answer," the shadow's owner explained. She wore a blue cloak that covered her face much like a certain Assassin game series. Only the bottom of her face could be seen. Kiactu nodded in agreement.

They all observed her hands smoking against the pavement. "I want you all to stay still," Kiactu ordered in a calm voice. "What? Do you think you're the boss or something?" Kiactu turned his mask on the accented African American and was about to lay into him when Robin told him to go on. "If there's anyone Batman's taught me to trust, it's Kiactu." The Namae no Nai nodded and moved closely to the girl. "Hey, Robin, can I use your lockpick?" he asked, only to get a tiny piece of metal thrown his way.

"Thanks." He got up close to the girl and grabbed her hands. Kiactu then focused on the locks and inserted the pick before jumbling the tumbler and releasing her hands. The cuffs fell to the ground as Kiactu backed away from the girl. But that was before her eyes stopped glowing, she grabbed him by the back of the neck, and removed his mask before he could say a word and kissed him full-on.

". . . There's also the fact that he is also known as an innocent flirt," Robin decided to throw in. She threw him back before speaking in clear English. "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone." She then flew off with a smile before Robin rushed over to him.

"Fuck you, brat," he growled. "I heard what you said about me."

"Hi, I'm Beast Boy," said boy introduced. "What's your name?"

"She knows how to make good first impressions," Cyborg commented. Kiactu began to walk over to the pizzeria that was demolished in the attack and touched his hand to the damaged column. His hand began to glow as the column righted itself before the plaster grew back. "What are you doing?" Cyborg asked as he watched the entire square begin to revert back to itself before the alien girl damaged it.

"City saved, Crazy Space Girl's gone, mission accomplished," Beast Boy answered. "Right, sirs?" Both Robin and Kiactu told him to stop calling them that. Beast Boy gave a salute and they walked off. "Why are you following me?" Robin asked. "Actually . . . you're following me," Kiactu told him. Robin was a few feet behind him. "And I'm just going after the girl just like you. Naruto and Kurama are telling me that she's in that direction and the fastest way to get to her is by using our Soul Resonance." Robin watched as both of the bangles began to glow before transforming into swords, the orange one turning into a long blue katana with an orange swirl on its crossguard and the other a gigantic orange cleaver with the kanji for nine on a chain at the hilt's base.

The two swords began to glow before disappearing as Kiactu began to glow as well before another person stood in his place. This person had Naruto's three whisker marks broadened (**AN: Like Naruto when he's under Kurama's influence**) and a whiter hair color than Kiactu's normal silver-blond. There was no mask and his right eye had a black sclera, a red iris, and a purple cat-slit pupil. His left eye was a cerulean blue with golden spots in it. Upon his head, sticking over his hair, were two real fox ears listening intently on the area that the smell was the strongest. There were no human ears on the sides of his head anymore.

The new Kiactu wore a black sleeveless turtleneck under body armor that covered his chest and black combat slacks with black steel-toed shoes shaped like claws. He also had a sheathed katana strapped to his back and his hair was pulled back in a tie. His left shoulder had an insignia tattooed of a leaf using a spiral, a triangle, and a line (**AN: Konoha Leaf symbol**). His hands were topped off with black claws and there was a mask attached to his waist. The mask was a ceramic one of a fox with closed eyes, hourglasses on both its cheeks, and an opened eye turned sideways upon its forehead. Kiactu clipped the mask from off his waist and put it on.

"Yeah," he said. "I can smell her scent from a mile away." He took another whiff before commenting that he had been right. The girl had been scared of no one being able to understand her and angry that no one would help her out. "Hey sir . . . I mean, Robin," Beast Boy got the boy's attention. "Do you maybe . . ."

"Sorry. I just went solo. I'm not really looking into joining a team."

Beast Boy tried to get the other two's attention as Kiactu began a running start and leapt off a lamp post before jumping to the side of a skyscraper. He ran along its sides before jumping off that too and racing after the girl. "So . . . Does anyone want to get a pizza?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg began to walk off.

"I'd rather not," the mysterious new girl responded before she too left. Beast Boy then followed after Cyborg and tried to get him to talk. Eventually, the cybernetic teen couldn't take any more of it and snapped, taking off his hood to reveal his circuitry to Beast Boy. His head was the only part of his body that showed skin being one eye and the rest of his face. "You see this? I'm a monster!" It failed miserably as Beast Boy checked the young man out. "COOL! You're like Robot-Man 2.0!" he yelled, being commented as weird by Cyborg. Beast Boy was left behind when a massive shadow loomed over the group of teens.

It was a starship which deployed a probe over the citizens of Earth, showing a hologram of a giant reptilian creature of some kind. "People of Earth, we have come to capture an escaped prisoner," it said. "Do not attempt to assist her. But if you do, your destruction will be imminent." The door opened up to see millions of the blue-scaled, winged creatures as they flew into the night sky.

"That's a big ship," Cyborg commented. "And why did he have to take this time to run?" Robin asked with a growl. "We need his assistance more now and he's gone chasing after this girl." He smiled. "Always the naïve one."

"Can we go after her too?" Beast Boy asked, getting a nod from Robin. "I guess we could team up this once. But we have to get Kiactu first," the former apprentice of Batman ordered. They were about to walk off when the cloaked girl hesitated. "You in?" Robin asked of her. She was still hesitant before giving her answer. "Maybe he can help me better control my powers. But I'm not really the hero type. If you knew me you would understand."

"Hey, it couldn't be any worse than killing all of your own people just to keep peace, could it?" Robin asked. Raven (though not the only one) was confused by that statement. "You know the legend of the Forgotten Prince?" she asked.

"Who do you think just left?"

Kiactu was right on the trail when he suddenly picked up a sound of something . . . gobbling food as if they had hardly been fed. He slowed to a stop before seeing the culprit raid the local cinema shop. It was the girl from before. She was just stuffing her face with candy and popcorn. Kiactu stepped outside the building and thought of a sudden idea. He transformed into a fox kit before walking into the shop.

The girl was too into the food to notice the new addition and Kiactu could only watch as she gobbled up candy after candy. "You do know that those taste better without the wrapper, right?" Beast Boy asked. The group didn't notice the white-haired fox in the corner before he walked over to Beast Boy and lifted his leg. "DUDE! NOT COOL!" the changeling yelled as he finally acknowledged the kit.

He swore he could see the smirk upon the creature's face before it began to transform back into Kiactu. The girl had then turned her attention on the group as her hands glowed green with energy. Kiactu's hand itched to draw the blade, but he didn't want to hurt the girl. "Aren't we friends?" he asked, willing his hand to stay.

"Friends? Why? For what reason did you free me?" she asked. Kiactu answered that he was just trying to be nice, only for the girl to retort that she did not have that word on her planet. "We call it weak," the alien girl answered. "Well around here nice means nice," Cyborg told her. "And if you want us to keep being nice, you'll tell us why the Lizard King wants to keep you prisoner." Her eyes (and hands) stopped glowing before she told them. "They do not wish to keep me as a prisoner," she explained. "I was to be used as a slave for them. The Gordanians took me to the Citadel to live out my days as a servant."

"And the Citadel are . . .?" the other girl of the group asked.

"Not nice."

"**Well, that makes my decision**," Kiactu said, his clawed hand cracking as he flexed each finger and rolled his wrist. "**Are you coming?**" He turned away from the group before walking outside and punching the first Gordanian . . . or Citadel . . . he saw in the face and sending the lizard-like alien careening into a building. The building crumbled down around it, knocking it out and Kiactu smiled. That was when the wall to the shop exploded as a group of them waited outside opposite the direction Kiactu left.

"Dammit," he growled. "And I did all that to look cool, too."

"Seize her!" one of the Gordanians (or Citadel) ordered. They all flew in and attacked, only to be punched in the face by a pissed Kiactu. "**You are lucky I'm feeling very kind today**," he growled. He dodged a trident to the back before grabbing its owner by the hand and backhanding him through the wall. Cyborg conjoined his fingers together and pounded one in the head while Beast Boy transformed into a rhinoceros. The alien girl punched her way through each of them and knocked most of them out with a single punch. Robin used his retractable bo staff to knock each of his opponents out as Raven used her abilities to beat them up with telekinesis.

One had separated the alien girl from the rest and was about to stab her when a mailbox was thrown against his head. He flew back before landing in a parked car, bending it in half and knocking him out. She looked back to her savior, who had a fanged smirk as he watched what his strength had done. The battle went on with Cyborg's outfit being damaged enough that he was exposed as the shreds did nothing to conceal his robotic parts. Beast Boy lifted the mecha man out of the line of fire and carried him over a bunch of them in the air.

A lamppost was covered in black energy before it was pulled out of the ground and used as a bat. That concluded the battle as the lizard people fled to the skies. "Aw man, my suit," Cyborg commented as he touched the ruins of said suit. "You look better without it."

"Like I'm taking fashion advice from a guy in a goofy mask." Beast Boy tried to tell Cyborg that his mask wasn't goofy and tried to bring Raven into it, only for the girl to agree with Cyborg. "But . . . My secret identity . . ." Beast Boy tried to cover up. "**What secret identity?**" Kiactu asked. "**You're green**." Beast Boy tried his best to back up that argument, but was stopped short when he had to agree with the rest of the group. He took off his mask to show green eyes and hair.

"We've interfered," Robin voiced. "Yes," the alien girl agreed. "Trogar will try harder. It is only a matter of . . ."

"Seconds," Kiactu voiced as the hologram showed the alien king once more. "FOOLS! I have tried to grab our prize peacefully. You have been warned and your city will now be destroyed," he scowled. Kiactu smiled a fanged smile as they watched the ship lower its cannon onto Jump City. "So let me get this straight," Beast Boy pointed out. "After trashing a pizza place and a very good video store, we've gotten the gigantic space gecko mad enough to vaporize the town?"

"I warned you about this 'being nice' and look where it has gotten you!" the alien girl yelled. "My fault? You blast our city, kiss Kiactu, and fail to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?" Robin yelled. After they got into an argument, Beast Boy and Cyborg did as well. That got on Raven's nerves and she yelled at them to be quiet. "Um . . . hi," she shyly greeted when all attention was on her.

"Raven's right," Kiactu answered. "Acting like a bunch of brats isn't going to get us anywhere but a charred crter. We're all in it and we will deal with it accordingly. Anyone want to chicken out?" He got shakes from everyone's head as a smile wormed its way onto his face. "Alright, we have a city to save," Robin told everyone.

Aboard the ship the weapon was getting ready to fire and soldiers ran past an empty corridor. If they had stayed, they would've noticed a black sphere of energy appear with five teens inside as a small bundle of white jumped out of Raven's hands. It revealed itself to be Kiactu in his Fox Kit form. Beast Boy however was shivering as he commented on the dark energy of Raven's teleportation. He didn't get to finish his thought when Raven glared at him though.

As they were about to leave, Kiactu stayed behind with Raven. "Mind telling me why you decided to distance yourself from the rest of the group?" he asked as he transformed back into a human. "You heard the kid," she answered. "I don't exactly fit in."

"He's green, Cyborg's half-metal, the alien girl's from outer space, and I'm a being older than everyone on this Earth added together. Even demons from other dimensions." Kiactu's explanation puzzled her. "Does that mean that . . ."

"Yeah," Kiactu answered. "Those legends about me are true. It seems that even in this dimension, my story lives on."

Robin and the girl were about to walk in when she tried to apologize. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Kiactu," Robin told her. "He deserves it." The yell of "THE HELL I DO!" was drowned out by the size of the ship's interior. "No one's ever shown me kindness except for my k'norfka (sp?)," she told him. "Kiactu's actually a pretty cool dude," Robin told her. "He helped me when my parents died and sent me on to train under one of the most influential superheroes of all time."

"He sounds . . . pretty interesting." The alien girl was about to look towards Kiactu when all of a sudden they were surrounded. They all turned to Kiactu with glares in their eyes. "Oh, so it's _my_ fault we got caught. There's only one thing to do in a situation like this . . ."

In the cockpit, the laser was beginning to fire as Trogar sat on his throne. "Lord Trogar, the weapon has reached full power!"

"Then begin the firing sequence. The earth scum shall learn that it takes more than six juvenile delinquents to deal with the mighty Trogar." That was when the back door opened up showing a pissed off Kiactu along with five other angry heroes. "Who the hell are you calling juvenile?" Kiactu asked. "And we're not six heroes," Robin corrected. "We're a team." The space lizards flew toward the six before Kiactu grabbed one by the trident and threw him up into the air. He then squatted on his legs before jumping up into the air and delivering an axe kick to its back.

The others took out the rest of the lizards while Kiactu noticed that Trogar had taken out Beast Boy. As he got closer, Raven casted a shield that covered her body as the alien tried to overpower it. He eventually did but before he could land a devastating blow Robin latched onto his back. Trogar threw Robin off and the Boy Wonder then jumped back into the offensive, punching the lizard with everything he got. Robin eventually was caught before being thrown across the room. "Robin!" the alien girl yelled before shooting star bolts at Trogar.

He grabbed her through the smoke and Cyborg helped to get him off. Kiactu later jumped into the fray with a fist drawn back before making contact. The alien staggered back as Kiactu then jumped up to his height before headbutting him. The reptilian was then on the offensive again as he grabbed Kiactu by the leg and spun him before releasing him into both a charging Cyborg and alien girl.

All three landed next to Robin, though once Cyborg did, some of the plates of his arm jumped up as if to reassemble themselves. "Is there any way to rewire that?" Robin asked as Kiactu sat up. "Ow," the Namae no Nai said as one hand tried to prop itself up. The floor had something like a soft mound with a hard tip before he really got a look at what he was holding. Underneath him was a blushing Starfire as she glared up at him. The hand that he thought was propping himself up was on her chest encased around one of her breasts.

His mental capacity couldn't hold it as he subconsciously squeezed a second time. Kiactu closed his eyes and knew something bad was going to happen to him when this was over. He might as well cop another feel.

"Okay, the first and second times I could tell was by accident," he heard Robin say aloud. "The third and fourth were just to get an extra feel."

"Shut up," Kiactu told him. "I just did those last two because I know that I'm going to have my ass kicked as soon as this is over." They then noticed Trogar charging towards them before Raven yelled for him to stay away from her friends. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Outside the cockpit of the ship, an explosion could be seen as it crashed into the waters below.

Trogar then tried his best to attack the other two who were separated from the group. He hovered over them before extending his claws before taking a laser to the back. "I'm only going to say this once," Cyborg said, his arm reverting back from its laser form to its original shape. "Booyah!" Kiactu knew that it would later become his catchphrase.

Five of the six friends stood overlooking the town from the base where the hologram projector stood. One was huddled over the water trying to cough up some blood and teeth that had been swallowed by accident. Once he got up the teeth, he spit them out, along with a loogie made mostly of blood. A giant red slap mark could be seen on his face over the whisker marks. "Someone should really build a house out here," Cyborg idly commented.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine . . . and the beach. . ." Beast Boy joked as he elbowed Raven gently. The girl laughed and told him that he could be funny. When he said that he knew jokes, she sweatdropped though. "That was kind of a deal breaker," Kiactu said as he listened to the conversations. "But yeah . . . This goes right up there with one of the most peaceful views I've ever seen. Right up there with Vesuvius before the whole volcano thing."

His face had healed completely before the sounds of footsteps could be heard. They all turned their attention to the new girl. "Please, I look . . . nice?" she asked. She was wearing a purple outfit that consisted of boots, a mini-skirt, a top that show midriff and arm, and her orange hair was on display showing that she had eyebrows like a Japanese priestess (**AN: Think of Izumo from Blue Exorcist**). "You look hella banging!" Kiactu said. He then blinked. "Dammit, Bee!"

"What does this banging of the hella mean?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, that you look gorgeous," Kiactu answered, getting a blush out of the girl. "There was one question I always wanted to answer about your new physique," she said, gaining his attention. "Is it permanent?"

"Only until a few days from now," he answered truthfully. "If I had gone full, then I would've gained tails and have taken a month before the side effects cleared. Until then, I have fox ears. But I digress, I forgot your name."

"In your language, it would be Star . . . fire."

"Starfire, huh? That's a beautiful name."

". . . Can I touch them?" One of the ears twitched.

"Wh-What?"

"Can I feel your ears?" Kiactu turned his gaze towards the rest of the team. Raven seemed indifferent but he could tell of laughter being awfully hidden by the guys of the group. "Fuck . . . you guys. But sure . . . You can touch them." She clapped giddily and squealed before jumping and kneeling down, motioning for him to lay his head in her lap. He did with hesitation before she lightly traced her hands around the right ear's edge. Kiactu was gone from the conversation when a purring sound could be heard from him.

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire," Robin said as he stood by her side. "I thank you all for rescuing me and I wish to ask permission to remain here, where the people are most strange and most kind." She blushed as she felt Kiactu's ear twitched before switching to the next one. "You don't need our permission," Raven told her.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it." (Robin)

"We can all use knew friends." (Cyborg)

"Besides, we kind of made a good team." (Beast Boy)

Robin reached into his pocket before handing out yellow circular devices with a yellow T on a black background. "I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these." They all got one except for Kiactu, who was still out of it. "We fine-tuned them to be able to react with his communicator, so we don't have to really make one for him."

"Made them out of my own circuits."

"When there's trouble, you know who to call."

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: How'd you like it? This was originally a project of mine that I had intended to do before my computer was in the shop. Constructive criticism enjoyed. The only reason why this is not a Naruto crossover with Teen Titans is because though both Naruto and Kurama were used, they're not reallEventually, the cybernetic teen couldn't take anymore of it any supposed to talk that much, just be able to transform into their weapon forms. They're more or less in a stasis.

Kiactu: Unfortunately, there will be no Batman crossover as I can't think of a good story with Batman that doesn't end well. I mean, I can't have Kiactu walking home with Thomas and Mrs. Wayne because he would've stopped the bullet.


	2. Fighting Graduation

**CHAPTER TWO: GRADUATES**

Prince: Here's the second chapter of Namae no Nai and Titans. It was a little hard to do, but I got it. And if anyone can give me the name of a great site to download episodes of shows, that would be great. I'm trying to get all the episodes of Dragon Ball before moving on to Z and GT. Expect some changes to at least one or two pairings because I think I'll let Kiactu have a little bit of a harem. The only reason why I'm a harem writer is because there's too much yaoi on FanFiction nowadays. Too many people are going for pairings that would not occur in canon. Like that Sasu/Naru pairing? Naruto almost threw up when Kurama brought it up after the two meet the rest of the Bijuu and the jinchuriki. Compared to any main character/any male character romance, it's at least a million to one in the polls. Look it up. I thought there would be a Randy Cunningham Fanfic that didn't have him banging Howard. It apparently was too much to ask.

Kiactu: There may be some changes to the pairings, but it may not change. Jinx may go with Kid Flash, but there's a higher possibility that she just stay in Kiactu's little harem. If Prince does come to the episode with Kid Flash, he may make him as a player much like his Young Justice counterpart and pair him up with Artemis.

**CHAPTER START**

"_The Hive Academy for Extraordinary Young People would love to proudly present this year's top graduates,_" the screen said, showing a screen of a shield with a cursive H on a checkered background. In front of that shield was three people, a young-looking boy in a green jumpsuit with a metallic backpack on his back, a girl with purple skin and hair that stood up on its ends in a dark blue dress with purple and black striped stockings and boots, and a hulking man behind the both of them with rippling muscles in what seemed to be a combination one-piece tank top and tights. On the figure's feet were black shoes with a yellow toe much like that of a steel-toed boot. The three jumped off the pedestal and the camera focused on the boy. "_Gizmo, the boy genius whose intellect can conquer any problem with an inventive solution_."

The boy then pressed a button on his jumpsuit and a pair of mechanical bat wings flew him through a laser turret field. A compartment on his back pack opened up and shot a volley of missiles towards the turrets. Once they were disabled, a secret compartment opened up before two robots about twice the size of the man from before came out. Gizmo flew off and the girl from before appeared. "_Jinx, the enchanting sorceress whose powerful hexes mean bad luck for her enemies._"

The girl spun around releasing purple energy waves that hit the sides of the buildings. The plates fell upon the robots, defeating them easily. She back-flipped over to the other side of the field, watching as laser turrets sprung up out of the ground. "_And Mammoth, a genetically-enhanced giant whose strength speaks for itself._" The now named Mammoth crushed the barrel of the turret before pulling it up from its support. He swung the turret around before throwing it into the rest of them, causing a big explosion before being caught by another robot. Gizmo landed on its back before planting a charge and flying off.

The robot short-circuited and let Mammoth go before crashing into the ground. Jinx ran to the big mutant before getting a hand and being cart-wheeled past the laser turrets on the wall, which exploded as each missed the girl and hit the turret adjacent to its position. Jinx came to a stop before all three of the Academy's students stood together and looked at the camera with smug looks.

"_And . . . For the right price, this ideal team can be yours_," the narrator answered before the link shut off. An older woman with a clipboard could be seen as the clip ended. "Well, Mr. Slade?" she asked with an emotionless tone.

Another man came out of the shadows, one side of his mask orange and showing a gray eye that looked intently at the elderly woman. The other side of his mask was entirely black with no visible eye, though you could see the mouth holes. He wore a black battle suit with metal shoulder pads, gray-white gloves, and steel toed boots. "Impressive," he complimented. "Truly, though obstacle courses and robots only show so much. My plans demand someone who can function in the real world. If your team is going to serve me, I need them to pull one final test: Destroy the Teen Titans."

Meanwhile, in Titan Tower . . . "Aw, come on! I don't believe this!" Cyborg yelled as he lifted the couch while Beast Boy tried his best to sniff around using the shape of a bloodhound before changing back into his human shape. "How could you lose the remote?!" the cybernetic hero asked the changeling. "_I_ lost the remote?" Beast Boy asked. "What makes you so sure I lost it?" The door to the living room opened up to show Kiactu dressed in yellowish pajama bottoms and a t-shirt before he yawned and walked into the room. He opened his visibly sleepy left eye to see a feuding Cyborg and Beast Boy before walking over to the kitchen part of the room. He opened the fridge and reached past the moldy food at the front and grabbed a can of drink. Downing it, he then put the can down before grabbing the back of his hair and pulling it back before tying it in a ribbon.

"What the hell are you two yelling about?" he asked, gone out of the pajamas into something a little more expected of someone in day clothes. He wore a black t-shirt over a pair of jeans and a pair of white sneakers. "Beast Boy lost the remote and I can't find it anywhere!"

"So _I_ lost the remote!" Beast Boy argued. "What makes you think I lost it? Just because I lost the video game?"

"And the toothpaste and my football and the waffle iron," Cyborg reminded. "How the hell did you manage to lose a waffle iron?!" Kiactu asked Beast Boy. The changeling shrugged in answer. "It would do you both good to walk up to the TV and change the channel. Besides, there's no wonder why you guys can't find the remote. The place is nearly trashed, like some kind of animal got loose in here! No offense, BB." An assortment of cans and the like littered the floor, along with donuts, used tissue, and other things. The blue food in the fridge Kiactu could get, as Starfire didn't really understand human culture. However, the fact that there were rats scurrying along the floor didn't sit well with him.

The yelling between the two only grew louder as Kiactu gave up. He plopped down next to a slightly annoyed Raven and covered his hand over his face, dragging the limb down before sighing. It wasn't long before she too got into the argument. And as the door opened, Robin and Starfire were talking about how to be faster than the speed of light. "Whoa! Calm it down, team," Robin said as he tried to dispel the situation. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"It's a dispute over who lost the remote," Kiactu answered, his hand still covering his face. "Cyborg says that Beast Boy lost it but Beast Boy's arguing that he didn't have it to lose in the first place. Raven got in it because they were yelling over each other while she was reading her book." He slowly dragged the palm down his face before taking it off altogether. "I'd jump in, but I'm feeling rather lazy right about now."

"We must mend this dispute with the unhealthy sharing of junk food," Starfire compromised. She flew in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. "I don't _need_ food, what I _need_ is the remote!" Cyborg argued. She looked at all the food and noticed the entire blue mold before what seemed to be a life form made of mold stand up on a wheel of cheese. In a panic, she blasted the mold and covered the entire living room/kitchen area in the blue fungus, including some of the patrons. Kiactu was probably the only one clean of any debris.

"Maybe we should go out for pizza," Robin suggested as a drop of mold fell beside his ear.

Taking the boy's suggestion, the six teens sat at the local pizza joint. Though they were now arguing over the toppings. "Black olives and mushrooms!" Robin suggested once more. "Pepperoni!" Cyborg pushed in as well. "I like anchovies," Starfire also put in.

"As long as it's vegetarian," Beast Boy said. "Come on," Cyborg argued. "How can you deny me the all-meaty experience?"

"Dude! I've been most of those animals!" Kiactu seriously doubted that he was a chicken at some point in time. However, he did have a point as Kiactu wouldn't want to be a chicken and knowing that you would eat it. "Come on," he argued either way. "Those things breed like rabbits. If anything, eating them will help their population stabilize."

"Not even with that information am I going to even think about touching a steak!" Kiactu had to try a different approach. "Okay, think about a future where everyone has turned to vegetarianism and meat eaters have all died out," he instructed. "Without someone to help with keeping the population down, cows, pigs, and chickens have become the major races on Earth . . . But since they no longer have any more natural predators and don't know the difference between right and wrong, they become the ultimate killing machines."

"Hah!" Beast Boy laughed. "As if something like that _would_ happen!" Kiactu shrugged. "Believe what you want to believe," he told the laughing boy. The air suddenly got cold as everyone turned their attention to the Namae no Nai. "What?" he asked.

"You've been watching Robot Chicken again, haven't you?" Robin asked. Silence was his answer. "Dammit, I knew that show was going to corrupt you eventually!"

"So . . . What are we getting?" he asked.

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting." The awkward stares then turned onto Starfire. "Um . . . Star, not everything on the menu is a pizza topping," Robin told her, making the girl blush in embarrassment. "I made that mistake too when they first came out with pizza," Kiactu reassured her. '_No I didn't._'

"How old are you, exactly?" Cyborg asked. Kiactu said nothing and pointed back to the menu. Little did the group know that they were being watched by the team from before. Kiactu couldn't shake the feeling as he listened to the argument between both Beast Boy and Cyborg. He was correct as a pair of binoculars suddenly targeted the six teens. "Gizmo to Jinx, begin Phase One!" the boy ordered through the microphone.

The girl did as ordered and fired a bolt of purple energy into the bus. The sounds of a bus careening down the hill caught the attention of five of the six teens. Kiactu was still too into his order to think correctly about stopping the bus when he was knocked out of his trance by Robin. "Are you really going to sit there while a bus flattens a carriage?" the former Boy-Wonder asked. Kiactu shook his hands in the negative.

"First off, Robin, I don't detect a life source from the carriage at all," Kiactu told him. "Nor the bus for that matter. If anything, both the bus and the carriage are a distraction for a trap. Now, are we going to order pizza or what?" The sudden sound of Robin ordering the Titans to advance got him to sigh. "And just like that I'm ignored once more," he said, drumming his fingers along the table. Kiactu then jumped in front of the bus as Cyborg and Raven did while Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy moved the carriage out of the way.

Kiactu and Cyborg skidded along with the bus to a stop while Raven used her powers to pull back the stick. "Um . . . Don't buses usually have drivers?" Cyborg asked as he looked inside. "Don't baby carriages usually have babies?" Robin responded. In his hands was a plush bear that then turned its eyes on the three. "Are you pit-sniffers usually this stupid?" Gizmo's voice asked from the bear before its eyes began to light up. Lasers blew the three away while the bus was lifted off the ground with ease before being tossed onto Kiactu, Raven, and Cyborg.

Mammoth walked away from it brushing his hands from the dirt. "That was too easy," Gizmo said. "What a bunch of cludge-heads! You guys want to get pizza?"

"**The only reason why it was too easy is because you caught them by surprise**," Kiactu's voice rang out. "**Try your luck with me now that your little sucker-punch is over with.**" Three distinctly red opaque arms flew out of the ground trying to catch the three. Mammoth was caught and thrown into the nearest building while Jinx back-flipped away. Gizmo took to the skies using his mechanical batwings.

"Kiactu's right!" Robin said, brushing the trash off his body. "This isn't over!" Beast Boy and Starfire stood to his sides, Starfire standing in a defensive stance and Beast Boy in a trashcan with a banana peel on his head. The bus besides where Mammoth once stood blew up as Cyborg's now-named Sonic Cannon blasted through it. "We're just getting started!" the cybernetic teen yelled. Raven appeared by his side as her teleportation spell wore off. Kiactu finally appeared before the group with the costume change that showed he had transformed.

"How did you come out of that unscathed?" Raven asked.

"**Well . . .**"

**FLASHBACK: FIVE MINUTES BEFORE**

Kiactu sensed another life form as the bus rose up to squash the three of them. Temporarily, the hourglasses on his cheeks glowed as he poured Time Magic into it and stopped time around him. He then moved back before talking with Naruto and Kurama. "I do believe we'd better show them what we can do," he said. "**Right!** /Right!" both of his ringlets said before glowing as they transformed into their sword forms. Kiactu held both Fox King and Uzukage before him as he sighed. "Soul Resonance! /**Soul Resonance!** /Soul Resonance!" All three of them began to glow as Kiactu began to yell.

Three orbs began to circle around him with their connecting electric lines began to spark more and more. The first orb had a depiction of Kiactu's mask upon its front while its tail took the form of his hair. The second, a light orange orb, was outlined in blue and had a spiral pattern on it. Its tail was mostly random spikes. The third, and largest of the three, was a big orange orb. It had nine tails that sprouted from its back while its top supported two bunny ear-like tails on top. On its center was the kanji for "Nine".

Kiactu was then replaced by a slightly older person with straight silvery hair and fox ears. His eyes were closed and once he opened them, they showed that both were different colors. His left eye had a red iris with a slit black iris and lines circling around the irises while his right was entirely black with a red slit. Instead of lines circling around it, there were two semi-circles with serifs, as if they were used for targeting. The mysterious youth began untying the bandages on his right arm, letting them fall to the ground and showing a demonic arm of some kind.

It was segmented at the joints with spikes on each of the ends. On the back of his hand was an insignia of three eyes with entirely black irises and no apparent pupils. It looked to like it was plated with crimson metal that glistened in the sun. The youth started up time once more before speaking. "**. . . Try your luck with me now . . .**"

**Flashback End**

"Who are these guys?" Beast Boy asked. "And what's a cludge-head?"

"**It doesn't matter**," Kiactu said. "**What matters is that we stomp mud holes in these pricks.**" He punched his right fist into his left palm before flinching. "**. . . Ow**."

"We are the Hive!" Gizmo said as he smiled at the three. "We're your worst nightmare!" Mammoth added on. "And this is Attack Pattern Alpha!" Jinx finished.

They split up as Gizmo started firing pellets at Robin's group. The pellets hit the building behind them, causing it to cave and bury them underneath. Kiactu was about to help dig them out when Jinx decided to try and attack him. He moved out of the way of her attack and noticed them hit a lamp post near his position. It tried to knock him down but he used his right arm to cut right through the metal before picking up the pieces with his bare hand. He launched the pole at the girl and watched as she wordlessly evaded it.

Kiactu then vanished, making the girl grimace before she felt a push at her back. He stood beside her, his left fist in her side with his right elbow. "**Soul Purge**," he said before twisting his fist in her back and launching her away. He then noticed Cyborg go flying off while Starfire gave chase. Beast Boy tried to turn into an elephant and stomp them into the ground before being picked up by Mammoth.

"Mammoth's going to make _you_ extinct," the giant said before throwing him towards Robin, who was trying to help the boy out. The two skidded a few feet back before getting back to their feet. "Is it just me or are we getting our butts kicked?" he asked. "It's just you," Raven and Robin answered. "Listen up," Robin said, getting their attentions. "I have a plan." That was when two energy bolts hit the both of them, sending them farther down the street while Kiactu and Robin glared at the trio of villains.

"Well, I hope your fancy plan includes the both of you getting fried," Gizmo told them. Kiactu grimaced while Robin took a stance. "I'll take the big guy and the girl if you take the little guy with the gadgets," Kiactu volunteered, getting a nod from Robin. The two rushed their opponents.

Gizmo fired his shot at the ground, breaking it up as Jinx shot her waves into the ground as well. Finally Mammoth made the ground cave in as he slammed into the ground. Robin fell in faster than Kiactu could get to him. The Namae no Nai frowned at the fact that the boy was lost before turning his sights onto the three before him.

"If you three are Nightmares, I guess that makes me a Nightmare Eater," he said. He disappeared before reappearing before Mammoth. A well placed punch to the stomach sent the man careening into the street. He dodged Jinx's hexes and dealt a severe blow to her side before jumping back as Gizmo fired machine guns from his pack.

The bullets tore into Kiactu's back as the Namae no Nai grunted before turning his attention onto the boy, not noticing Mammoth sneaking up behind him until it was too late. With both hands clenched together, the man brought his hands into the air as Kiactu looked behind him. His eyes widened beneath the mask as he was flattened into the ground. Kiactu weakly turned his head on the giant as he watched the man draw back his fist.

Mammoth punched him into the ground using brute strength. '_What is it . . . about this world that is making me weaker than normal?_' he asked. Kiactu opened one of his eyes to see the three standing over him. "Should we take this Snot-brain?" Gizmo asked. "Slade would love to have a powerful servant like him. Just brainwash him, dress him like a butler, and make him serve us and we'll be happy."

"I don't know . . ." Jinx answered. "He seems pretty weak."

'_He seems pretty weak . . . Pretty weak . . . Weak . . . Weak . . ._' Kiactu closed his eyes as Beast Boy and Raven watched the three leave before Raven ran over to him. "Why did you hold back?" she asked as Kiactu began to raise himself off his back. "If I didn't, they would've been killed," he answered.

"All at the expense of your body being knocked back and forth?" she asked. Kiactu nodded. "Even if I'm sealed up, I still have the ability to go toe to toe with a god and possibly come out on top. No . . . More than likely come out on top." He held his arm. "But don't worry about me, worry about Robin. I can faintly sense his heart beating enough to where he'll be knocked out for a while but I can't pinpoint where he is."

The three then made it back to the tower, Raven carrying Beast Boy and offering to carry Kiactu. He declined, though, and held his broken left arm as they made it back to the base. "I'll use a bit more power to take them down next time," he growled. "Just . . . Don't overexert your seals," Raven warned. "If I read right from the legends, each time you activate your seals, that brings it that much closer to unleashing the rest of the Namae no Nai."

Kiactu grimaced, but knew it was the truth. While she made idle conversation with Beast Boy, who learned that she was an excellent medic, Kiactu heard the door open to reveal both Cyborg and Starfire. "Maybe you should call me Flyborg. I had that rocket stuck on my back until halfway to Gotham City before Star blasted it off," the mechanical human said. "Tell me how we kicked their butts. I've got to have the play by play."

Kiactu said nothing as he interlaced his hands and pressed them into his mask. "We lost . . . Horribly," he answered. "We needed to have better teamwork. The six of us are no longer solo heroes . . . or . . . slaves." Starfire then noticed one of them was missing. "Where's Robin?" she asked, only for Kiactu to not answer her question. Beast Boy was the one to answer. "Star, we don't know," he explained. "We're not sure."

"Not sure?" she asked. "Why are you not sure?"

"We looked everywhere," Raven then took up for him. "All we could find was this." She held up his utility belt. While Star looked a little upset and was trying to comprehend what she was looking at, Cyborg took it upon his self to take the most pity. "It wasn't your fault," Kiactu calmly stated. "They got the better of all of us. If anyone's to blame, it's me. I was right next to him when they blasted the ground apart. I could've pushed him out of the way while I fell into the hole." He began to tighten the grip on his interlaced hands.

"I should've taken them more seriously," he growled. That was when he then began to cough and move his mask. A small ounce of blood fell to the ground as he bent over. "Damn . . . That Mammoth bastard did a number on my ribs, too."

"I do not understand!" Starfire yelled. "How could you not find him? People do not just vanish!" Kiactu closed his eyes before laughing a bit. "Do you know who Robin's handler/trainer was?" Kiactu asked. "The _fucking_ Batman, also known as the Master of Vanishing." He readjusted the mask before looking up at the girl.

"I'm pretty sure he's fine even if you're not. I've worked with Batman before he took in Robin and I can tell you that there's not that much Robin knows that Bruce doesn't and vice versa." Starfire was still a bit peeved when Kiactu heard the door open. "That must be him now!" Beast Boy said excitedly. "Not even close . . ." Kiactu responded. "They're back for a second round. And this time . . . I'm ready."

Both of his blades flashed into his hands before he took a stance. "It must be Robin!" Starfire said, flying over to the door before it blew off its hinges, taking her along with it. Kiactu flashed over to her position and grabbed her out of the air before throwing Uzukage, now chained to Fox King, into the smoke. He held the chain taut as the smoke cleared to reveal Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo, the former holding onto the blade with a smirk. "Nice swords you got here," the giant smirked. "Wouldn't mind taking them from you."

"Too bad for you that they're really judgmental," Kiactu answered. "They only react to me and Uzukage just said that your hands feel remarkably well-kept for someone of your stature." Mammoth growled before an electric shock flew through the chain. It was enough for the brute to let go and he did, making Kiactu draw the weapon back. "Gauntlet mode," he said, not taking his eyes off Mammoth. "I'll deal with the pachyderm reject."

He stood his ground as Mammoth charged shoulder-first. The giant began to grin as he felt Kiactu give way, only for the smaller figure to move his right foot and stomp it on the ground, lifting the man sky high before throwing him in the air. Beast Boy dealt with Jinx while Cyborg dealt with Gizmo. Kiactu growled before turning his attention to his teammate on the ground. He motioned that she left with Raven.

It wasn't long before the group was tossed out of the building. Kiactu, however, had managed to lose their attention, though they knew he was still in the building. Hiding out in the tower basement, Kiactu calmly stayed quiet before feeling his wrist communicator vibrate. "Yeah," Kiactu quietly answered. "They've stopped looking for me, but it will be some time before Gizmo hacks into the mainframe and reprograms the tower's defense protocols." Unbeknownst to him, Gizmo had given up on hacking the mainframe. Instead he was going through their music files and throwing out what he thought was garbage, which was about everything there.

Jinx had been walking through the rooms and checking out their clothes while Mammoth was eating everything in the fridge. No one noticed the eye hovering around out of sight that suddenly disintegrated into sand, nor the mounted mechanical arm using a camera installed in its middle finger. The arm slowly looked around while everyone was distracted before using the rest of its fingers like the legs of an insect.

It made it to one of the computers before typing in a code using a multitude of wires that extended from the joint. The base started to act up, opening all cabinet doors and casting a red glow upon the building. Gizmo stumbled back as the CD's started flying off the shelves at him. "What the crud?" he asked as he backed up near the computer. Once the chair swiveled around, he got a good look at the occupant and nearly screamed before dozens of wires wrapped around his frame. The arm jumped off the chair before dragging him along.

Before long, rockets soon sprouted from the sides and dragged the still-screaming boy up one of the chutes.

A spectral arm of black energy wrapped around Jinx's frame before pulling her through the ceiling while a bolt of green energy pushed Mammoth out the door.

Jinx was pulled up through the roof, where she stayed on her knees as chills swept through her body. Up came Gizmo out of a vent before crashing into a wide-eyed Jinx. Mammoth soon came later, crashing in front of the two as the Teen Titans appeared before them. "Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration," Robin said, his utility belt flying into his hands, "but like I said, it's not over yet."

Kiactu smirked. "Now is the time for a major ass-whipping," he said. "Kaimetsu sa seru to hogo, Ōkitsuneha! (**Translation: Raze and Protect, King Fox Blade!**)" The bangles on his wrist transformed into Uzukage and Fox King before the two merged together to create yet another sword. This one was an O-katana much like Uzukage, only its blade, hilt, and guard were colored golden. The blade had an intricate design using spirals, circles, and lines. The hilt had white diamonds going up its side, each with the kanji for fox in its center. The guard had a fox head that opened its mouth as if puking out the blade.

"Well then," Jinx smirked. "Attack Pattern Alpha!"

Mammoth and Gizmo ran around Kiactu, whose eyes were on the heavyset one of the group before attacking the Titans behind him. He suddenly felt the urge to duck, which was a good thing as a wave of purple energy flew over his head. Kiactu smirked before going after the owner.

While he dealt with Jinx, it was agreed that the others would deal with Gizmo and Mammoth. The big man jumped into the air with both arms raised in an attempt to flatten Cyborg, who dodged at the last minute before shooting him in the back with his Sonic Cannon. Gizmo flew overboard before dropping on his back. "You feel like getting hacked again, Snot-for-Brains?" the miniature boy said, holding up the same instrument he did before.

"No," Cyborg admitted. "You?"

Robin flew overhead before throwing a mechanical object onto the boy's pack. Said electronic shorted out, shocking Gizmo as he tried his best to take it off. "Stop it!" he yelled. "You're going to crash my hard drive!" The pack sprouted rockets like before and sent him flying.

With Kiactu and Jinx, the former led the latter through a construction site on the tower. As they ran through, no one noticed that Kiactu's sword was flashing through the air, cutting through the beams. "Beast Boy, NOW!" he ordered.

Said boy gave him a salute before jumping into the air and transforming into a green version of the capuche monkey and landing on her face. It latched onto her face while screaming, getting her to scream before shooting out the energy bursts from her palms. She then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off.

"Looks like your luck just ran out," Beast Boy commented before running off. Jinx looked at him questioningly before noticing the sparks coming off the beams before they collapsed. When the final beam hit the ground, Kiactu and Beast Boy pumped fists before noticing the third and last opponent, who was rushing towards Kiactu in an attempt to barrel him over.

Kiactu held one hand up, stopping him abruptly before smirking to himself. He drew one fist back before letting it fly, knocking Mammoth back a bit before kicking him away. Starfire fired a star bolt towards the massive mutant before making him spin in the air. Robin jumped up along with Kiactu and kicked him away into his other teammates. As they all lay in the pile, Gizmo picked up a communicator.

"I'm calling Slade," he said, only to be jerked up by Kiactu.

"Who is Slade?" the Namae no Nai asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gizmo smirked.

Back in Slade's hideout, the woman explained that once the three had been taken from police custody, they would be strictly punished. "Oh, I never expected them to succeed," Slade told her. "They were supposed to send a message. And the message . . . has been sent."

"Who is Slade?" a voice monitor asked, showing Kiactu's face as he glared at the screen. Multiple screens began to show him asking the question before repeating themselves. Back with the team, Kiactu could only wonder how villains were cleaner than the good guys.

"I mean . . . This really doesn't make any sense at all," he said. "First they barge into the tower . . . and then they clean it?" He scratched the back of his head in question before watching as Beast Boy freaked out about how Gizmo alphabetized his CD's.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No! How else am I supposed to find my tunes?!"

"Beast Boy, there's a little song I think I should teach you. It starts with A and goes all the way to Z, although there are some words at the end that don't really have anything to do with the song."

As Beast Boy glared at Kiactu, Raven walked into the room with a miffed expression. "They went into my room," she said. "Nobody goes into my room." Starfire complained that they had eaten all of the blue furry food, though Kiactu explained to her that food wasn't supposed to be blue (unless it was blueberries, anything that had to do with blueberries (like waffles or candy), or had blue dye in it.

"Oh come on!" Cyborg yelled. "The whole house gets clean and I still can't find the remote!" Robin caught his attention before pointing down towards the table. On it sat said object before the Boy-Wonder picked it up. "So, are we going to go find who this Slade is or what?" he asked of Kiactu.

"Eh . . . Let the night guy do it," Kiactu said, reading the TV Guide. "Hey! Turn it to AMC! It's a Marvel lineup!"

"Marvel? What's that?" Starfire asked.

"Eh? You don't know what Marvel is?" Cyborg asked. "It's got heroes with powers just like us . . . but not exactly. I mean, there's Iron Man (a millionaire playboy in a high-tech battle suit, the Fantastic Four (a group of people who were exposed to mutation in space), Thor (from the Norse gods of mythology), Spider-Man (a teen who was bitten by a radioactive spider), the Incredible Hulk (a scientist who was exposed to gamma radiation), Captain America (a soldier who was given a super serum), and a lot more. So, what movie is on?"

"Apparently today is the day of the Avengers. First off is the cartoon from the '90's, which is then followed off by the movies for each of them: Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Incredible Hulk, Captain America, Thor, and then finally the movie with all four of them, the Avengers," Kiactu answered.

"Ooh, sounds fun," Beast Boy said, popping over the couch as Robin grabbed the switch. "Let's get this movie party started." Robin flipped the TV on.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: Well, after almost a year, being pretty close to my birthday, and everything that's happened, it's finished. I mean seriously, two of my schoolmates had been killed before I could finish this. I still need to work on Naruto: Restart, so it's on a permanent hiatus until I can get back to it on time, so watch for new chapters. Also with new ideas going through my head, I probably will be adding more stories, such as the one for Yumekui Merry, the manga I have been reading for the past month or so, and the other one about a monster bride. Something like that. And don't forget Domina no Do and Yomeiro Choice. Not to mention I'm still working on Shinigami's Little Sister.

Kiactu: This is an omake that Prince thought of on the spot. Please tell him if you want it redone or not.

**Omake Start**

It was the day after the movie party. Beast Boy, Kiactu, Cyborg, and Robin were in the living room chilling around. "I feel rather bored," Kiactu voiced, watching Cyborg take Beast Boy on in a racing game. "Maybe we should do something like imitate what we saw on the Avengers movie we saw yesterday."

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm in."

". . . Eh . . . It's getting a little boring in here anyway," Robin agreed.

Later found Cyborg in torn purple bottoms and covered in green paint. Beast Boy settled for going as Thor, though he wanted to be Hulk for the simple reason that he _was_ green and wore purple. Kiactu was dressed in high-tech armor like Iron Man and Robin was dressed like Captain America, complete with shield. "Wait . . . We don't have a Hawkeye or a Black Widow," Cyborg pointed out.

"Why do we need two people who aren't really even superheroes as much as spies? I mean, they don't have superpowers, so what would be the point?" Kiactu asked.

"Iron Man doesn't have any powers on his own," Robin pointed out. Kiactu glared at the Boy-Wonder before shrugging. "Whatever. Get Starfire or Raven to do Black Widow. I don't know any more guys to be Hawkeye."

"Who is this Widow of the Black?" Starfire asked, floating in. She then noticed the four in the house. "Oh . . . I'm sorry. I thought this was my home."

"No wait, Star," Robin said, taking off his mask to expose his Robin mask. "We're just staving off boredom in a really interesting way. Would you mind playing someone for us?"

"Sure," she said, perking up. "Who shall I be?"

"Well . . ." Starfire was dressed later in a skintight black leather suit. On her right arm was a gauntlet of some kind. The guys stared as her body pressed against the suit as she stretched. "Um . . . I have to go," Cyborg said. "My lens is fogging up."

"I have to go, too," Beast Boy said. "There's this new game in the store that I want to get before it's sold out." Robin stopped staring for a bit to say that he had to go check the monitors in his room.

"I . . . I have to . . . I really have to go . . . do someth- Aw fuck it. I'm going to go masturbate," Kiactu said before running off. Starfire just stared before tilting her head.

"Is there something I did wrong?"


End file.
